


Allegro ma non troppo

by Antares



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deutsch | German, Gen, Jealousy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Devore-Inspektor hat eine nächtliche Besprechung mit Janeway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegro ma non troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene zu: Counterpoint/Kontrapunkt  
>  _allegro ma non troppo_ ist eine Tempobezeichnung in der Musik und bedeutet soviel wie: heiter, aber nicht zu sehr

KASHYK: I suppose you liked me better in uniform.  
JANEWAY: I haven’t decided whether I like you at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Chakoty saß in seiner Kabine, las noch einmal die Berichte der verschiedenen Abteilungen über die letzte Inspektion der Devore durch und gähnte. Gerade als er überlegte, ob er den Rest nicht lieber am nächsten Morgen erledigen wollte, selbst wenn sie jetzt einen Überläufer der Devore Bord hatten und er hoffte irgendetwas Belastendes zu finden, da er ihm nicht einen Millimeter über den Weg traute, knackte sein Interkom-System. 

Er streckte eine Hand aus und sagte: „Chakotay“ – doch niemand antwortete ihm. Verärgert wollte er sich beim Computer über die Fehlfunktion beklagen, als er noch einmal statische Geräusche von sich gab, dann vernahm er deutlich Captain Janeways Stimme: „…. alles erledigt sei?“ 

Gerade wollte er sie bitten, das Gesagte noch einmal zu wiederholen, als er eine männliche Stimme vernahm. Kashyk! Der Devore-Inspektor, nein, Ex-Devore Inspektor und Janeways neuestes Resozialisierungs-Projekt an Bord der Voyager! Ein ungeheuer arroganter, selbstbewusster Mann, der doch eigentlich hätte in der Rolle des Bittstellers auftreten sollen – schließlich wollte er durchbrennen und brauchte dafür die Voyager! – stattdessen aber laufend mit Janeway in irgendwelchen „Arbeits-Sitzungen“ verschwand. 

Und genau dieser …, dieser Deserteur sagte jetzt: „ Mir ist noch etwas bezüglich der Sensorphalanx, die wir durchqueren müssen, eingefallen.“ 

„In Ordnung, kommen Sie herein. Danke, Fähnrich, Sie können draußen warten.“ 

„Aye, Ma’am.“

Chakotay blickte von seinen Daten-Padds auf, als der Bildschirm plötzlich das Innere von Captain Janeways Kabine zeigte. Warum…? Wie...? Selbstverständlich gab es Kameras, aber…? 

„Außerdem ist mein Replikator offline, Befehl des Captains“, bemerkte Kashyk mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Schulterzucken. „Ich kann nicht einmal ein Getränk replizieren.“ 

Dieser betont einschmeichelnde Tonfall kratzte über Chakotays Nerven. So schnell wollte Chakotay keine angemessene Beleidigung einfallen. Angewidert starrte der Commander den anderen Mann an, der für diesen nächtlichen Besuch eine schwarze Hose und ein eng anliegendes anthrazitfarbenes Hemd trug. 

„Oh, ich bin sicher, Neelix würde Sie gerne mit dem Gewünschten versorgen“, erwiderte Janeway, lächelte aber ebenfalls dazu. 

 

„Wer weiß, zu was mir der Talxanier dann rät“, flirtete – ja, anders konnte Chakotay das nicht nennen – Kashyk und trat jetzt ganz deutlich in Chakotays Blickfeld, direkt neben Janeway. „Kräutertees womöglich.“ Eine Hand berührte wie zufällig Janeways Ellbogen.

Chakotay verschluckte sich fast an dem, was er sah.

„Und was erwarten Sie von mir?“, erkundigte sich Janeway mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln. 

Chakotay ballte bei diesem Blick die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, ausgerechnet diesem Mann so viel Entgegenkommen zu zeigen! Jedem, aber nicht Kayshyk! Dieser Mann hatte mehrmals das Schiff durchsucht und wollte Tuvok und Vorik ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ein Umerziehungslager stecken, wie er das schon mit Tausenden anderen Unschuldigen gemacht hatte, deren einziges Vergehen es war, Telepath zu sein! 

„Was ist Ihr Lieblingsgetränk – außer Kaffee, meine ich?“ Kashyk trat jetzt hinter den Captain, beugte sich halb über ihre Schuler, während er so tat, als würde er in den Bildschirm des Computers schauen. „Was haben Sie so alles in Ihrer Datenbank? Ich nehme nicht an, dass Cocktail-Rezepte der Geheimhaltung unterliegen, oder?“

„So schnell geben Sie nicht auf, nicht wahr?“, erkundigte sich Janeway, aber Chakotay bemühte sich umsonst, in ihrem Tonfall Verärgerung auszumachen. Es schien ihr tatsächlich zu gefallen, dass er unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand in ihre Kabine gekommen war und sie mit einer Penetranz belästigte, die schon nicht mehr auszuhalten war. 

„Ich wäre nicht das geworden, was ich war, wenn ich mich hätte schnell entmutigen lassen. Oder wenn ich mich nicht gegen Prax hätte behaupten können“, erklärte der Ex-Inspektor, während er mit einem Arm um Janeway herumgriff, um ihn nachlässig auf der Tischplatte aufzustützen. 

Jetzt sollte sie sich aber wirklich beschweren! Das war eindeutig zu nah! Sie berührte zwar laufend ihre Crew, hier eine Hand auf dem Arm, dort ein aufmunternder Schlag auf die Schulter, aber sie musste doch sehen, worauf der Typ aus war! Das war mehr als nur ein bisschen Bruderschafts-Tätscheln! 

„Computer: Liste der verfügbaren Cocktails auf meinen Bildschirm projizieren!“ 

 

„Das sind interessante Namen. „Mitternachtsverführung“ und „Heiße Zungen“. Kashyk ließ ein tiefes, amüsiertes Lachen hören.

„Lieutenant Paris hat die Namen ausgesucht.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Halten sie, was sie versprechen? Ich meine „Morgen ohne Reue“ oder „Mehr als einmal“, sind ja schon sehr … suggestiv.“ Kashyks Hand strich ganz langsam Janeways Arm bis zum Ellenbogen rauf. Als Janeway sich ihm halbherzig entziehen wollte, fasste er etwas fester zu und seine zweite Hand verwob sich mit ihren Fingern. Die erste Hand glitt jetzt vom Ellenbogen zur Schulter. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber… was ist jetzt mit der Sensorphalanx?“, fragte Janeway in einem sehr geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall nach, löste sich aber nicht aus der Umarmung. 

„Was ist mit einem„Gute-Nacht-Kuss“?“, torpedierte er ihr Anliegen, das Ganze in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Kashyk tippte mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. 

„Das ist Curacao Blau mit einem Schuss Grenadine, braunem Zucker und einem Fruchtsaft dazu – oder den entsprechenden Äquivalenten des Delta-Quadranten“, beschied sie ihm mit einem Lachen, streichelte aber mit ihren Händen über die Arme, die sie umfingen. Und wenn Chakotay ganz genau hinschaute, sah er auch, dass sie sich leicht gegen den hinter ihr stehenden Mann lehnte. 

Falls er sich der Illusion hingab, dass er sich nur deshalb noch mit den innigen Bildern quälte, weil er dachte, dass Janeway einen Aufpasser oder einen Ritter in der strahlenden Rüstung brauchte, der sie vor den Avancen des bösen, dunklen Eindringlings beschützte, dann wurde er ja wohl gerade eines Besseren belehrt. Er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, jetzt in ihre Kabine zu stürzen und den anderen Mann zur Rede zu stellen, denn Janeway sah nicht im mindestens ablehnend aus, als Kashyk nun begann, Küsse in ihren Nacken zu hauchen. Also, warum betätigte er nicht einfach den Knopf, der seinen Bildschirm schwarz werden ließ? 

Plötzlich wurde Chakotay klar, dass diese „Fehlfunktion“ des Interkoms kein Zufall sein konnte. Irgendetwas hatte der Devore daran herumgestellt, damit er dieses Zwischenspiel jetzt sehen konnte. Ja, Kashyk WOLLTE, dass er Zeuge war! Wollte, dass er mitbekam, dass er in einem Bereich Erfolg hatte, in dem Chakotay versagt hatte. Widerwillig musste der Commander ihm Anerkennung dafür zollen, wie schnell er ihre Beziehungsstruktur durchschaut hatte.

Chakotay schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber das war natürlich auch keine dauerhafte Lösung. Er musste schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder hinschauen, da sie beide für einen Moment nichts sagten, so dass er nicht ableiten konnte, was passierte. Aber er musste es wissen. Obwohl er es ja schon fast ahnte… 

Und richtig! Sie hatte sich in seinen Armen umgedreht und sie küssten sich. Nicht er sie und sie ließ es sich bloß gefallen – aus was für Gründen auch immer – , nein, sie hatte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken verschränkt, strich mit ihrem Daumen durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare und erwiderte den Kuss mit Hingabe. 

Das hieß dann ja wohl, dass bei den vorhergehenden Arbeitsbesprechungen – zu denen er „selbstverständlich“ nicht geladen gewesen war, schon einiges an Vorarbeit geleistet sein worden musste. Janeway würde ihn nicht aus heiterem Himmel küssen. Das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. 

Chakotay lachte trocken auf. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich, überhaupt jemanden zu küssen! Was also brachte dieser Ex-Inspektor mit, das sie plötzlich alle guten Vorsätze und Regeln über Bord werfen ließ? Chakotay wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass Draufgängertum, ein bisschen Geheimnistuerei und die Aura von Befehlsgewalt bei ihr wirklich mehr zählen sollten, als Loyalität, Teamfähigkeit und Verlässlichkeit. Das wäre doch wirklich zu… billig. 

Nein! Chakotay ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schlug sie auf den Tisch, als Kashyk sich jetzt an dem Verschluss von Janeways Oberteil zu schaffen machte. Er sollte den Bildschirm jetzt wirklich abschalten! Aber mit morbider Faszination beobachtete er die Finger, die über Janeways Rücken strichen, verfolgte ganz genau, wie Janeways Zunge einmal über die Lippen des Ex-Inspektors leckten. Allein der Gedanke daran, wie sich das anfühlen musste, ließ einen Schauer durch seine Körper laufen. Jetzt regte ihn das Ganze auch noch an! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! 

Chakotay stützte seinen Kopf schwer in seine Hände und rieb sich über die Augen. Das war so ungerecht! Absolut ungerecht! Er hätte ihr gerne dasselbe geboten. Sie hätte es bloß annehmen brauchen. Kommandokette hin oder her, das hier war der Deltaquadrant und sie hatten schon mehr als eine Direktive gebrochen, wenn es ihnen opportun erschienen war. Selbst diesem … Deserteur war es schon aufgefallen, dass es immer einen Interpretationsspielraum gab, wenn man ihn nur nutzen wollte. Wenn er daran dachte, was sie ihm womöglich noch alles gewähren könnte, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen. Er fühlte wie sein Mund trocken wurde. 

„Nein, Kashyk. Genug. So verlockend das auch wäre, es geht nicht.“ 

Ruckartig schaute Chakotay auf. Janeway war einen Schritt zurückgetreten und hielt den Devore jetzt auf Armeslänge Abstand. 

„Ich weiß, dass du es willst, Kathryn.“ 

„Das will ich gar nicht leugnen, aber es wäre nicht richtig.“ 

Oh, meine Götter, sie wies ihn zurück! Er kam nicht zum Zug bei ihr! Chakotay konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und seine Stimmung schlug blitzartig um. Schadenfreude gehörte normalerweise nicht zu den Lastern, derer er sich schuldig machte, aber jetzt konnte Chakotay nicht verbergen, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass der Devore sich verrechnet hatte. Er lachte laut auf. 

„Wie kann etwas, was niemanden stört und uns beiden Spaß macht, nicht richtig sein?“ 

„Ich habe… Prinzipien. Ein großes Ziel. Jede Menge Verantwortung. Und ich kann mir nicht erlauben, abgelenkt zu werden. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Zögerlich löste sich Janeway aus Kashyks Armen und trat noch einen Schritt zurück. Ganz hatte sie die Verbindung aber noch nicht abgebrochen, der Devore hielt noch eine von ihren Händen in seinen. Er zog sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Fingerspitzen. 

Chakotay sah deutlich das Bedauern in ihren Augen, als sie ihm ihre Hand jetzt ganz entzog. 

„Gute Nacht, Kashyk. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Kathryn. Schlafen Sie gut und träumen Sie von Dingen, die sein könnten.“ 

Janeway lächelte müde und geleitete Kashyk zur Tür. 

„Fähnrich, bitte begleiten Sie unseren Gast zurück in seine Quartier.“ 

„Aye, Ma’am.“ 

Nachdem die Tür wieder zugeglitten war, lehnte sich Janeway von innen schwer dagegen. Sie schloss einen Augenblick die Augen und rieb mit zwei Fingern über ihre Stirn, als wolle sie beginnende Kopfschmerzen verscheuchen. 

In diesem Moment wurde Chakotay bewusst, dass sie alle etwas gewonnen und etwas verloren hatten. Der Devore-Inspektor hatte immerhin einen Kuss bekommen, mehr als sie ihm je gewährt hatte, aber - dem Himmel sei Dank – nicht mehr. Für Janeway galt dasselbe – ein Kuss, ehe sie ihr Kommando wieder eingeholt hatte. 

Und er? Es schmerzte ihn, dass sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie den anderen Mann wollte. Nicht nur als neues Teammitglied, oder als Ratgeber bezüglich der Devore – nein, sie war von ihm in sexueller Hinsicht angezogen. Sie hatte es bestätigt! 

Chakotay musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass Kathryn in diesem Augenblick so unglücklich war und nicht das bekam, wonach sie sich sehnte. Er hätte einiges gegeben, das zu ändern. Aber eben nicht den Ex-Inspektor! Auf gar keinen Fall! Insofern war er mit dem Ausgang des Abends ganz zu zufrieden. 

Gerade als er die Verbindung endgültig trennen wollte, hörte er Janeways Stimme: „Computer, Musik. Irgendetwas von Mahler. Allegro, ma non troppo.“

Wie passend – das war genau, wie er sich fühlte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer, aber nicht allzu unglücklich, schaltete Chakotay den Bildschirm nach den ersten Takten ab. 

 

\-----------ENDE--------

 

@Antares, August 2006


End file.
